Doing XXX things
by Luma-chan
Summary: The Golden Pair accidentally finds out that Fuji has been sleeping over at Tezuka's - and not just sleeping either - and now no might in the world can keep Eiji from spreading this information to everyone. TezuFuji, other pairings, other schools...
1. Busted

I've been having this image of a certain tensai wearing nothing but a certain buchou's shirt haunting in my mind for weeks so I desided to make a fic based on that. Wonder if it's gonna stop haunting me... Wait a minute, why would I want it to stop?!

Disclaimers: A girl can dream, right..? But no, not mine.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Busted

"Hoi, Oishi. You think buchou isn't home?" Eiji asked his doubles partner as he rang the doorbell for the third time. It was Sunday and he and Oishi were on their way to play tennis. Oishi had suggested they'd ask Tezuka and Fuji to join them so they could play doubles. Eiji had whined at the idea of playing against the buchou but had agreed to it. Even though Tezuka was the best player in Seigaku, it was a whole different thing to play doubles than singles. Fuji played doubles sometimes – usually with Taka-san – but Eiji couldn't remember even one time when he had seen Tezuka playing doubles. And he and Oishi were the Golden Pair!

"How can he not be home?" Eiji whined, though he knew it wasn't exactly that early anymore – and knowing their strict captain, he probably woke up early on Sundays too. "Should we call his phone to see if he's..."

The door was opened by an annoyed looking Tezuka, wearing a dark bath robe. His hair was all messy, making him look like he had just gotten out of bed. "What is it?" he asked, voice only a little colder than usual.

"Ah, gomen, Tezuka", Oishi apologised. "Were you sleeping? Did we wake you up?"

Tezuka frowned a little. "No, I wasn't sleeping... Did you have something to talk to me about?"

"Hoi, we wanted to ask if you wanted to come play tennis with us", Eiji answered. "We thought about asking Fujiko too so we could play doubles!"

"Oh, is it Eiji and Oishi?" came a familiar voice from inside the house.

"Nya? Fuji is here?" Eiji asked and peeked over Tezuka's shoulder to see his best friend.

Fuji was walking down the stairs, wearing nothing but a shirt – it was long enough to reach his knees so it clearly belonged to Tezuka.

Eiji blinked couple times, watching his smiling friend. Then he looked at the very disturbed looking Tezuka, then back to Fuji, Tezuka... His eyes opened wide as his brain finally added all things together: Tezuka wearing only a robe, Tezuka looking like he just got out of bed but wasn't sleeping, Fuji wearing Tezuka's shirt...

The redhead glanced quickly at his doubles partner who – judging by the redness of his face – had come to the same conclusion as Eiji, and turned back to the other two. Eiji opened his mouth but whatever it had been he wanted to say was muffled by Oishi's hand.

"We're really sorry we interrupted your... I mean disturbed you!" Oishi stuttered, his face burning up. "We'll go now. So sorry we bothered." Oishi quicky walked out of there, dragging Eiji with him.

Tezuka sighed and close the door. "You did that on purpose", he accused.

"Did what on purpose?" Fuji chuckled. "I didn't know it was Eiji and Oishi."

"It would have been even worse if it had been someone else."

"I highly doupt that. Seeing that Eiji really isn't one to keep his mouth shut I think it's quite reasonable to assume that before the beginning of the tennis practise tomorrow morning everyone in the tennis club has heard about this. And as for the rest of the school... Shouldn't take much more than a day after that."

Tezuka sighed again and sat down on the living room couch. "I thought we argeed not to tell people about us."

"Which one of us said anything?" Fuji asked while sitting on Tezuka's lap. He gave a little peck on the taller boy's chin. "Not telling and keeping it a secret aren't exactly the same thing so if they found out about it on their own... Are you angry?"

Tezuka shook his head and wrapped his arms around the lithe boy, pulling him closer, and kissed him gently on the lips. Fuji made a purring sound and nuzzled against Tezuka's chest. "But I do think tomorrow's practise might be... interesting."

"I don't want to think about that right now..." Tezuka murmured, kissing Fuji's neck, receiving some more of those delightful purring sounds from the tensai.

"Oh, and what **would** you like to do now?" Fuji asked seductively, azure blue eyes opening.

"I think... we could continue from where we were until we got interrupted."

Fuji gave a surprised yelp when Tezuka pushed him down on the couch on his back. "Someone is being horny", the smaller brunet chuckled. Tezuka answered by locking their lips together for a very long kiss.

"Why did you have to choose **this** shirt?" Tezuka asked frustated, breaking the kiss. Opening the (several) small buttons on the light blue shirt while remaining liplocked seemed to be an impossible task.

Fuji gave a wicked smile to his boyfriend. "I just thought I should demonstrate to you how annoying it is when you always wear shirts like this. They don't come off nearly quick enough."

"Point taken..."

--------------

Eiji was sure he would explode soon. This was huge! He **had** to tell someone about this. Well, there was Oishi but he already knew since he had seen exactly the same he had. And when Eiji tried to talk to Oishi about it, he just turned all red and said it wasn't something they should be talking about and stuff like that. Mou, Oishi was being boring!

So Eiji just had to talk to someone about this! Maybe he could call Inui... But then Inui would just start counting the possibility of this happening and write in his notebook. Taka-san would probably act pretty much the same way as Oishi – or would be even more troubled by it – at least if he wasn't holding his racket at the moment. And if he was, then Eiji couldn't even get the chance to say anything because Taka-san in burning mode was **very** loud. Ooo, Fuji was **so** gonna get it tomorrow! How could he **not** tell his best friend that Tezuka was not playing him just on but off the courts too. Eiji grinned widely to his choise of words. Oh, he had to say that to someone.

"Aren't those Momo and Echizen?" Oishi asked noticing the two Seigaku regulars sitting by a window in the McDonald's across the street. "We could ask them to play doubles with us."

That would have been an excellent attempt to try to get Eiji's mind out of the subject that was very uncomfortable to Oishi exept that by pointing the junior and freshman to Eiji, Oishi just solved his problem of to whom he could tell about this.

"Come Oishi! We have to let Momo and Ochibi know about this too!"

"Ah, Eiji! No, you can't tell them about..." He ran after Eiji who was already at the door.

"Momo! Ochibi! You'll never believe what Oishi and I just saw..."

"Eiji!"

The younger regulars stared at their senpais who had just barged in. "Kikumaru-senpai... and Oishi-senpai?" Ryoma asked puzzled by his senpais sudden appearance – Momoshiro had just been stuffing a gigantig hamburger down his throat so he was unable to speak at the moment. "What are you two doing here?"

Now it was Eiji's turn to shut Oishi up and he put his hand over his doubles partner's mouth to prevent him from interfering with his revelations. "Fuji and Tezuka are doing XXX things together", Eiji stated and made a big X sign with his arms in front of his face.

Echizen and Momoshiro looked confused.

"Anõ, Eiji-senpai", Momoshiro scratched the back of his head with his free hand, "what does that mean? Doing XXX things that is."

Eiji's jaw dropped. Sure, he had kinda expected that Echizen might not know, being the kawaii freshman Ochibi-chan he was, but for Momo not to know! Even Eiji knew that much and he was considered childish. "Nya, they're sleeping together!" Eiji said it with loud enough voice to get the attention of most of the people inside. Oishi's face was the color of Eiji's hair as he pulled the redhead to sit with him on the opposite side of the table Momoshiro and Ryoma were sitting by and silently begged Eiji to drop this topic already. The sex life of their best friends was most likely the last thing he wanted to talk about. And he certainly didn't want the rest of the world to know about it either. It was Fuji and Tezuka's business alone.

At least now Momo got it, Kikumaru noted as the spiky-haired boy blushed furiously and almost choked on his burger.

Ryoma, on the other hand, still looked indifferent. So Fuji-senpai had been sleeping over at buchou's place or the other way around. (In Ryoma's young mind sleeping over and sleeping together had no real difference.)

"What's the big deal?" Ryoma asked his redhaired senpai. "So what if they're sleeping over?"

Eiji sweatdropped. Didn't Echizen grow up in America, not in a box? The obnoxious kid couldn't possibly be this innocent. Right? "Sleeping over isn't the same thing as sleeping together..."

Ryoma blinked couple times. "Then what's th..." Ryoma paused as he saw Momoshiro gesturing him to move closer. The boy leaned towards his senpai and the taller boy put his hands near Echizen's ear and started whispering something. After a short moment Ryoma's eyes grew very wide and his grip on the soda in his hand loosened. Luckily Eiji, having the best reflexes in Seigaku, caught it before it would have spilled it's contents all over the table.

"But... how do you know they..." Ryoma actually blushed and was unable to finish his question.

"Yeah, you didn't actually see them... doing... it?" Momoshiro stuttered. Eiji saw in the corner of his eye that Oishi looked like he wanted to sink under the table.

"Nya, we didn't see anything like that", Eiji said, happy that he could finally tell his story. "Oishi and I were gonna go ask Fuji and Tezuka to come play doubles with us. We went to ask Tezuka first – we didn't know that Fuji was already there too – and he didn't come to open the door at all first. And when he finally came he looked like he had just got out of bed except that he hadn't been sleeping and he was wearing only a bath robe and then we saw Fuji coming down the stairs..."

"So he was just sleeping over after all", Momoshiro gave a relieved laughter. Man, Eiji-senpai really had him there for a sec...

"I didn't finish yet!" Eiji pouted. He didn't like to be interrupted when telling a story. A mischievous grin appeared on his face. "So we saw Fuji coming down the stairs and he was wearing nothing but a shirt! And it was Tezuka's shirt! And why would Fujiko be wearing buchou's shirt and being nak..."

Not only Oishi but Momoshiro and Echizen's hands went to shut Kikumaru down as his voice was getting louder again. Man, were all the regulars as overly virtuous as Oishi..?

"This is truly interesting data..."

All four of them nearly fell down from their chairs as they heard the familiar voice.

"Inui?" Eiji confirmed, looking up to the tall boy with glasses. He was holding his prestigious notebook in one hand and the other was firmly holding onto Kaidoh's arm, preventing him from escaping. Judging by the redness of his face, the junior regular had also heard what Eiji had been telling about Fuji and their captain and didn't want to hear anything more.

Inui just smirked and opened his notebook. "Please, do tell more about this."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TBC... (?)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I was originally planning on doing this a one-shot but I've been having some ideas of what could happen next... other pairs, other schools, jealousy... What do you think? I don't mean to sound like those people who say 'I won't write more unless I get this and this many reviews' (I'm really not like that, I swear) but how else would I know whether anyone likes this or not... But well, I think I'm gonna continue anyway, though... Just have to write the ideas down first...


	2. The morning after

-in a daze- Wow… I got so many reviews… Thank you so much!! -hugs- And... and Blue Orbs said they like this fic... -completely in her own world-

_Ryoma: "Che, she's still mada mada dane."_

_Fuji: "Saa, looks like we'll have to take care of this then... -snatches the reviews- Let's see... **Hakudoshi-chan** asked to get all the other Seigaku regulars paired up too. Naturally she does that... or I do that, actually. But why settle with only the Seigaku team..."_

_Tezuka: "Fuji..."_

_Fuji: -smile- "What?"_

Tezuka: -glares- "..."

_Fuji: "Well if you're not gonna say anything, don't interrupt, ne?"_

_Eiji: "Hoi! See, **Akikage**, **babymar-mar**, she continued!"_

_Kaidoh: "Hss... She took her time too... tsk."_

_Eiji: "It's still faster than with some of the other fics. And **RoYale**, hii, I think buchou was more annoyed with me... and I think he was horny too!"_

_Tezuka: "Kikumaru! 40 laps!"_

_Eiji: "Nya! No fair… Ooooishi!"_

_Oishi: -sigh- "I don't even want to think the answers to **tezuka eiri**'s questions..."_

_Inui: "There's a 100 per cent probability that this information will spread to the other schools in one week. To **Shade25**... There is 97 per cent possibility that there are only traditional pairings."_

_Momo: "Though guess there will be some one-sided MizuFuji. I remember Shade25 once saying she likes that couple."_

_Ryoma: "No, it was twice."_

_Eiji: "No, more than that!"_

_Kawamura: -blush- "Anô, **Haru No Uta**... Echizen and Momoshiro wouldn't do something like that since they aren't a couple..."_

_Fuji: "...yet! Nothing that I couldn't easily fix."_

_Tezuka: "...Fuji..."_

_Fuji: "Again with the interruptions, Kuni-chan? Do you want the readers to fall asleep before the actual chapter even begins... Though if that happened maybe we could do something... fun. –wicked smile- After all this fic is rated just PG-13 so we can't..."_

_Eiji: "Nya, Fuji! -blush- We don't have time for that now!"_

_Fuji: "Fine... –looks at the reviews- That would have been a great idea too, **Junebug**, but I at least enjoy this option far more -evil smile- And **Suain**... yes, we all love to torture Kuni-chan, don't we..._

_Momo: -laugh- "Buchou's gonna have hard time tomorrow, ne, **WoLfePaWs**?"_

_Fuji: -smile- And **KagomeGirl21**, I will pair Golden Pair up soon but for the time being, they're not together yet. Though I would've wanted to see that -beam-_

_Eiji: -blush- "Fuji!!!"_

_Fuji: "Don't you want Oishi to kiss you? What about you, Oishi?"_

_Eiji & Oishi: -blush!-_

_Ryoma: -smirk- Kikumaru-senpai got what he deserved. And there are other ecchi people like Luma-chan..." –glares at **natt syuusuke**-_

_Eiji: "Nya, Ochibi! Don't glare at the readers! It's not nice. Nya... Buchou's not gonna kill me..? –runs to hide behind Fuji- Nya, **Risa-chan**'s being mean..."_

_Fuji: "Ah, maybe I should tell Yuuta before he finds out some other way... As for Atobe..." -blue, eyes open-_

_Momo: "Oi, Echizen. You think Mizuki's gonna challenge buchou?" -laugh-_

_Ryoma: "It seems everyone's there to get buchou..."_

_Fuji: "Saa, you just don't see the fun in Tezuka torture. Ne, **Koyuki**?"_

_Ryoma: "Mada mada dane. Hai, **Venedy**. Senpai-tachi are being just like they are... Fuji-senpai maybe too much..."_

_Fuji: Oh right, **Yumehime Yana Hossuru**. Saeki doesn't know yet either."_

_Eiji: -laughs- "He needs to gome give away the bride!"_

_Momo: "Oi, quickly hide this one. **Maria-chan** has something about Atobe too. I don't wanna Fuji-senpai getting even more annoyed -hides the review under Ryoma's cap before Fuji notices- Haha, and here's more... Yup, **enki-sama**, she continued."_

_Fuji: See Tezuka? Isn't in wonderful how people like the two of us together?" -shows the reviews from **ruji** and **Kamikakushi** while sitting on Tezuka's lap-_

_Momo: "Uh, looks like buchou's getting angry... Echizen, let's split!"_

_Ryoma: "Hai... Luma-chan apologizes for any possible misspelled nicks. Just blame yourselves for making them so hard."_

_Kawamura: "Anõ... we didn't forget anyone, did we?"_

_Inui: "There's a 89 per cent possibility that was all."_

_Eiji: "Let's start already then. I'm getting boooored!"_

_Oishi: "Yes, let's... No! We almost forgot..."_

_Momo: "You do it, Echizen!" -pushes Ryoma forward-_

_Ryoma: -glares- "Why me? Fine... Luma-chan doesn't own any of the tenipuri members. They belong to Konomi Takeshi sensei. As for the stupid plot line... That's complete production of her sick imagination."_

_Fuji: "Now that wasn't very nice..."_

_Momo: "She'll get you back for that one." -smirk-_

_Ryoma: "She's still in a daze. She isn't hearing a thing."_

_Momo: "Oh, that's right. We should probably wake her up so that we can start..."_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 2: The morning after...

Tezuka, being the quiet buchou he was, had to admit that he truly had underestimated how fast gossip travels. Or maybe he had just underestimated certain redheaded acrobatic player who – Tezuka had already decided – would be doing nothing but running laps the whole week. Scratch that. The whole team would be doing nothing but running. The morning practise was a nightmare!

But lets not get ahead of things, shall we. So, in the morning...

Oishi and Kikumaru were the first to arrive after Tezuka and Fuji. Oishi had acted only slightly awkward but otherwise normally. He and Tezuka had been best friends for a long time after all, and Tezuka knew Oishi's shock from the other day was not due disgust but out of surprise. And the discomfort that morning was most likely because the vice-captain held himself responsible for not being able to keep Kikumaru quiet about it – which was nothing to feel sorry about since no one could make Kikumaru keep his mouth shut.

Speaking of the devil... Kikumaru was acting even more hyper that usual, clinging constantly onto Fuji – Tezuka couldn't understand how the redhead managed to change into his tennis clothes while doing that – talking non-stop, occasionally whispering something to Fuji's ear which would make the tensai chuckle. Fuji would then whisper something to Kikumaru and whatever he said seemed to make the redhead even more energetic. Tezuka sweatdropped mentally – he'd have to have a little talk with with his boyfriend before he had the chance to tell something that would make the situation even worse.

Inui arrived next, the notebook ready in his hand. There would **so** be questions about this.

Kaidoh arrived shortly after Inui. He said nothing but Tezuka could have sworn he saw a light blush on the junior's face. And he seemed to be avoiding eye-contact with either him or Fuji – or actually with anyone in the room.

Kawamura was the next regular to arrive. The quiet boy, Tezuka noticed, was even quieter than usual. Apparently Fuji noticed this too and he walked to Taka-san, sligh worry coloring his ever-smiling face. Tezuka was at the other side of the room and with all the tennis club members talking with each other – though mostly whispering – he couldn't possibly hear what they were talking about. Tezuka assumed Fuji was asking if the other boy was alright... Kawamura had a smile on his face while speaking to Fuji but there seemed to be something forced in the smile.

"Hoi! Fuji", Eiji pounced to his best friend. "Come Fuji. Warm up with me!" Not waiting an answer Eiji started dragging the small brunet out of the club room.

At the door the two of them almost crashed into Momoshiro and Echizen who were just coming in. Both of them smirked at Fuji. When they walked past their buchou, Ryoma just pulled his cap lower and even Momoshiro left out all the witty comments – Tezuka's death glare didn't really give much of a choice.

Tezuka exited the club house soon after Fuji and Eiji, Oishi coming right after him. Neither of them liked the high tension in the room. As soon as the door closed after them, a hell broke loose inside.

"Did you hear..?"

"I can't believe that they..."

"Who would have thought that buchou..."

"No, -sob- Fuji-senpai..."

Ryoma gave an annoyed look towards the non-regulars and rubbed the side of his head. Those idiots were acting like silly teenage girls who just found out something _huge_ about their greatest idol's love life... Okay, so maybe there wasn't such a big difference after all, Ryoma inwardly smirked. Sure, it had took him by surprise – much thanks to Momo-senpai's rather graphic explanation – but he had had a good twenty-four hour to digest the received information and come to the conclusion that he was perfectly okay with what he had heard and as for the rest... Well, it wasn't his business. It had nothing to do with tennis anyway so Ryoma couldn't see anything interesting about it.

"Ryoma-kun..." Katsuo asked as the freshman trio approached the first year regular. "Anõ... is it true?"

"...What they are saying about buchou and Fuji-senpai?" Kachiro added.

Ryoma blinked couple times for the question before re-directing his concentration back into changing his clothes as Horio started to babble something. It was none of Ryoma's concern so why should he tell them if it was true or not. It wasn't like he knew that much more than anyone else. Apparently Momo-senpai – who knew just as little as he did – saw it as a good idea to answer the freshmen's question... with a loud enough voice for everyone in the locker room to hear. Way to go, Momo-senpai, Ryoma thought bitterly. Just stir it up even more. Like all the non-regulars weren't going crazy as it was already...

"Aah, I just wish we could tease the hell out of the two of them... But if we say something to the buchou he'll make us run laps until the seniors graduate. And Fuji-senpai is too scary... Mou, wouldn't you wanna do that too, Echizen?"

"No", the boy answered shortly. Okay, the idea of Tezuka buchou actually making an expression was tempting...

"What?! Why not? C'mon Echizen, don't be boring..."

"Hsss... You baka..." Kaidoh growled, a hint of pink coloring his cheecks – a fact that Inui quickly wrote down in his notebook. "It's none of your business. Just let the senpai-tachi be."

"What did you say, you mamushi?!" Momoshiro yelled, grabbing the collar of Kaidoh's shirt. "It's not your business either. I can do whatever I want."

"Anõ, guys..." Kawamura tried to calm down the arguing two. "You shouldn't be fighti... and, thank you Echizen... ... YOSHAA! BURNING!! No fighting here, you hear me, boys!!" Kaidoh and Momoshiro quickly backed away from each other, barely avoiding the swings of the racket. "No nice, thinking of teasing our buchou and my Fujiko-chan..."

The burning mode shut off as Inui removed the racket from his hand. Kawamura blushed because of what he had said and Inui of course quickly wrote it down (a/n: If you didn't catch it – none of the other club members did, with the exception of Inui – Taka-san said our buchou but **my** Fujiko-chan...)

Inui adjusted his glasses. "I have to collect data conserning this relationship..." he spoke mostly to himself. The others sweatdropped.

Momoshiro groaned – why was the data freak the only one to agree with him about torturing the two... Well he hadn't actually agreed to it but knowing Inui-senpai's data collecting methods... Mou, Eiji-senpai would so wanna do it too but he was already outside, warming up with Fuji-senpai... and probably already interrogating Fuji-senpai! It was **so** unfair! Eiji-senpai was Fuji-senpai's best friend so he didn't have to worry about the consequenses that ultimately followed if you annoyed the tensai... or at least he wouldn't have to worry about it as much as some other guy. Well, maybe Momo could still eavesdrop...

--------------

The practise... was terrible. The only ones whose playing didn't seem any different from usual were Fuji, Oishi, Eiji and Echizen (ah, what to be expected from the future pillar of Seigaku, Tezuka mused).

And the sudden decrease of playing skills wasn't the only thing different, Tezuka noticed when he felt yet another cold stare at his back. He never saw the people throwing cold glares at his direction though.

But he did see the glances directed at Fuji.

And there was nothing cold in those looks. Oh, no no no no no... quite the opposite. It was driving Tezuka mad. Everyone cought staring **his** boyfriend were sent running laps – because of their lack of consentration. That wasn't even a completely false reason either. Should the consentration level of the tennis club members be any lower... oh well, it wasn't even possible.

Soon almost every club member was running and Tezuka was faced with another problem. Now that there were so few people practising, he was running out of excuses to avoid Inui and his... questions. Tezuka couldn't even bring himself to think those because this fic is rated PG-13 and the content of those questions might do severe damage to the innocent minds of the younger readers. Naturally Tezuka chose to solve his problem as any other...

Inui ended up running laps for the rest ot the practise.

--------------

Tezuka gave a long sigh after the locker room door closed, leaving him and Fuji as the last ones still there.

"Bad morning?" Fuji questioned with a smile on his face.

Tezuka gave a small annoyed groan and went to check his bag. "You haven't talked with Inui yet?" he asked the smaller boy. Tezuka had kept close watch over Fuji during the practise so he shouldn't have had the opportunity for that yet but...

"No... should I have?"

"Don't talk with him", Tezuka said sternly. Knowing Fuji, he might actually answer Inui's questions.

Fuji made a mental note to self to talk with Inui as soon as possible. He was pretty sure Inui wanted some data about the two of them and wanted to ask some questions... Questions that apparently had disturbed Tezuka's peace of mind. Fuji's smile grew wider. It was a good thing Tezuka hadn't heard any of the variations of rumors going around in the tennis club. Fuji had had no idea the broken phone effect would work so quickly.

(a/n: For those who are not familiar with the term 'broken phone effect': Broken phone is a (kids') game where the first player makes up a sentence and whispers it to the next one. That person whispers it to the next and this goes on until the last player says it out loud – usually the sentence is very different from the original. Broken phone effect is a phrase used to describe how rumors tend to change shape as they are told to new people...)

"What are you smiling about?" Tezuka asked when he noticed Fuji's smile was just the tiniest bit wider that usual and his eyes were opened so little that just the smallest glimpse of azuril gleam could be seen under the almost fully closed eyelids.

"Ah, nothing really", the smaller boy said, walking to Tezuka's side. "Just wondering how I never noticed earlier how ecchi our club members are..."

"What?" Tezuka heard himself asking although there was no way he wanted to hear the answer for that.

"I just heard some rather... interesting rumors about us... "Fuji said in a teasing voice, playing with the upmost button on Tezuka's shirt. The fact that Fuji hadn't finished changing yet and was divinely shirtless at the moment didn't go unnoticed by Tezuka. "And some of them..." Fuji continued but stopped as a light shade of pink spread over his pale cheeks.

Well that certainly was something new... Fuji almost never blushed. Actually Tezuka couldn't remember a single time Fuji had blushed that didn't include the... No! That kind of thoughts aside! Like it wasn't hard enough to be this close to a shirtless Fuji already. But they were at school so... Anyway – Tezuka managed to re-collect his thoughts – some of the rumors had to be really... unique in order to make the tensai blush even the slightest. Mental note to self: the whole tennis club will do nothing but running laps the whole afternoon practise.

Fuji had quickly gotten rid of the faint blush and had already managed to undone the first four buttons on Tezuka's shirt. "There were quite a few interesting ones..." Fuji whispered against Tezuka's now bare chest, his lips barely touching the tanned skin.

"Fuji..." It took all the self-control Tezuka had not to ravish the tempting lips right then and there. "We're at school..."

"So?" Fuji finished his work with Tezuka's shirt and drew lazy circles with his index finger on Tezuka's chest. "Trust me. We can't do anything to make the rumors worse that they already...

Tezuka interrupted Fuji's words by slamming the smaller boy against the locker room wall and sealing their lips into a passionate kiss. What the heck, Tezuka thought. Being sane wasn't so fun anyway...

Fuji smiled in the kiss and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's shoulders, pressing their bare chests together. An involuntary moan escaped Tezuka's lips and one of his hands moved to undo Fuji's pants...

"...I said already I didn't forget it, it must have just..." Momoshiro's mouth snapped shut only to be opened wide to a open-mouthed stare when he saw what they had walked into. Yes, **they**. Tezuka cursed inwardly at the sight of three pairs of wide eyes that belonged to Momoshiro, Kikumaru and Echizen.

"Saa, guys..." Tezuka heard Fuji saying. He had the usual smile on his face but there was a hint of annoyance in his voice. "Do you mind?"

Kikumaru and Momoshiro's mouths spread into wide, evil grins and even Ryoma – who had already decided earlier it was none of his business – allowed a little smirk to appear on his lips.

"Sure, Fuji-senpai", Momoshiro tried to hold in his laughter which was really hard, despite Tezuka's glare that promised violent murder. "Please do continue."

"Hoi, don't be late for class, Fuji", Eiji snickered. "Or do you want me to tell the teacher you had something important..." Momoshiro and Echizen yanked their senpai away from the door before their buchou could get his voice working again and order them 3000 laps.

"Aa, Tezuka..." Fuji said – maybe just a little amused – after the troublesome trio had left and placed his palm on Tezuka's cheek, directing the taller boy's attention back to himself. "I already told you. We can't do anything to make the rumors worse."

--------------

The rest of the day seemed to go pretty much the same. Or probably worse, actually, considering the whole school had much more students than just the tennis club members and somehow they all seemed to be aware of the relationship between the captain and the tensai of the tennis club by lunch break. There were different variations of this piece of information but nevertheless...

And if Tezuka though the looks Fuji got during the practise were bad...

Tezuka gritted his teeth annoyed when Fuji arrived at the cafeteria with Kikumaru. As soon as the tensai entered the room, two girls immediately clung themselves to Fuji, weeping and saying that they didn't care who 'Fuji-sama' was with and and they would still love him forever and ever. It took the full effort of both Kikumaru and Inui (who had entered the room soon after them) to untangle the girls from Fuji. Before they even had taken one step forward. a second year boy appeared before them. "Fuji-senpai" was the only word he managed to say before breaking into tears and and running away. Eiji gave a foul look to Inui who was writing this down into his notebook – he couldn't believe how the data player could be so insensitive – but his face soon widened into a Cheshire cat grin when a group of second year girls surrounded Fuji. Squealing and giggling they all told how cute Tezuka-senpai and Fuji-senpai looked together as a couple – never mind the fact that no one had actually seen the two of them "together as a couple".

This was how it had been the entire day and frankly, Fuji was getting bored. What didn't bore him though was the oh-so-very-jealous look on Tezuka's face whenever someone came to confess their love to him, swearing that he/she would be much better lover that Tezuka. And what greatly amused Fuji was that Tezuka didn't even notice the uproar among his own fans. Of course that might be because of the possessive azuril eyes which promised doom to anyone who dared to step more than three feet closer to the rensai's property. Tezuka, though intimidating, wasn't feared among the students – with the exeption of the tennis club members who were all too familiar with the wrath of Tezuka's foul mood – unlike Fuji Syusuke. Even though the most popular student among both the male and female polulation of the school, everyone knew not to annoy the tensai in any way. The consequenses would be... very unpleasant.

"Hi buchou! Having a good day?" Kikumaru asked grinning, seating himself to the same table as some of the other regulars. Tezuka nearly choked on his food at the question. The redhead was obviously testing his limits – how far could he push Tezuka without suffering the consequenses due to his position as Fuji's best friend. Just you wait the afternoon practise, Kikumaru... Tezuka hissed in his mind.

Oishi gave a scolding look at his doubles partner, warning him silently to stop before he'd really make Tezuka mad. Eiji just rolled his eyes – Oishi was being so serious again – and flashed a cute, apologetic smile to the vice-captain. A very faint shade of pink covered Oishi's cheeks for a moment and he directed his eyes to somewhere else than the redhead. Inui noticed this and wrote down the interesting piece of information. Fuji however, was uncharacteristically clueless to whatever there was or wasn't between the Golden Pair since his concentration was fixated fully on Tezuka.

--------------

"See you at practise!" Eiji said to the others as he and Fuji got ready to leave. The redhead took Fuji's arm and the two of them headed towards their class, walking slightly faster than usual – as much as Eiji enjoyed watching all the attention his friend was getting, being late from class because of it wasn't something he wanted. Being late meaned detention and Eiji... Nya, he hated detention.

Fuji had also decided that Eiji was having much fun on his behalf – too much actually if you asked the tensai. And now that Tezuka wasn't there, Fuji was again getting bored by the fuss around him.

"...and you don't believe this one rumor I heard!" Eiji explained grinning widely as they sat down on their seats. "These two girls – they had to be yaoi fans or something coz otherwise they couldn't have said something like that with a straight face – were saying that you and buchou..."

"Ne, was it something you'd like to do with Oishi?" Fuji teased. Eiji and Oishi were the Golden Pair of Seigaku's tennis club – which Fuji found a very romantic expression – he was always ready to hint towards the two of them being more than just friends every time he got the change to do so. Eiji would then laugh and make a new joke about it. Now, however...

When Fuji didn't hear the familiar laughter he opened his eyes to look at Eiji. No, Eiji really wasn't laughing it off – instead his lips were tightly pressed together and even though he had partly turned away from Fuji, the tensai could easily notice his face was almost the same color as his hair. Now this was odd... Could the rumor Eiji had been about to tell him be so bad that when it was turned against himself... No, that wouldn't be because then he wouldn't have found it funny when it was about Tezuka and him... Fuji's eyes opened even wider at the realization and a very wide smile appeared on his lips.

"You've got a crush on Oishi", Fuji said smiling and Eiji's face – if possible – turned into an ever darker shade of red.

Eiji thanked the gods the teacher arrived just then. Fuji however was not happy. He wanted answers.

Fuji teased Eiji about them being the Golden Pair frequently so it had to be resent. But even so there had definitely been signs. Signs that he, Fuji Syusuke, should have noticed. Had he been too involved with Tezuka to notice? Or was it because of **them**, him and Tezuka, that the child-like Eiji had noticed that there actually were other kind of relationship possibilities than just friendship? He wanted to know and hoped the class would be over soon...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

TBC...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saa, the next chapter will be up soon... hopefully. I have wrote couple pages already (my hand hurts like hell...). -smile- This chapter pretty much concentrated on one thing – Tezuka torture! –looks aroung to make sure Tezuka isn't there to order laps for punishment- Next there's gonna be some Golden Pair! -siiiigh- I'm so addicted to GP right now. Nagayan is so cute Eiji in the tenimyu 3... Waah, I wanna see the Dream Live 1st... But I'm happy I got the backstage for the third – Nagayan's so adorable when he's mimicing KENN's (Yuuta) lines and KENN, trying to shut him up -smile- But...but... I can't believe there won't be anymore musicals with the original cast... –reads the reports from the last tenimyus with the original cast- Kimeru (Fuji) couldn't finish You Got Game? coz he was crying so much and then Yanagi (Ryoma) and Kimeru, hugging and crying on stage... –starts crying herself- ...and when Yanagi was in the accident after the first musical and fell into coma... -sob- ...and Kimeru was crying so much when he got the phone call telling that Yanagi had finally opened his eyes... -falls to the floor crying-

_Fuji: "Saa, I don't think Luma-chan is able to write anything for a while... plus I don't think the last couple sentences she wrote there made much sense either."_

_Ryoma: "Well can you blame her?"_

_Fuji: "Ara, Echizen, I didn't know you could be so caring." -smile-_

_Ryoma: -blush- "Mada mada dane."_

_Fuji: "Would you cry for me if I fell into coma?"_

_Eiji: "Nya, Fuji! You can't say things like that!" -glomps Fuji-_

_Fuji: "Ah, gomen Eiji."_

_Eiji:"Hoi, thanks to all who read this. Please review."_

_Fuji: "Luma-chan also loves getting e-mails and if you have anything else..."_

_Eiji: Hoi, many people have been asking where to get the tenipuri musicals! Since she doesn't have a credit card she also has just the downloads herself too."_

_Fuji: "And by the way, she's thinking about writing a **NC-17 bonus chapter 'Sugar high'** for this fic – that is if she gots the courage to actually write it. If she does, she'll be posting it in her livejournal. It's about me and Tezuka, of course. And then there's another** NC-17** fic too, **'Vanilla'**... It would be me and Echizen... or actually it'd be the last (optional) chapter for the fic 'The promise to make you mine' she haven't started to even write yet..."_

_Ryoma: "Senpai-tachi... little help here..." -points to Luma-chan clinging on his neck, crying her eyes out-_

_Fuji: "Saa, we better try to cheer her up then..."_


	3. Notebooks and revelations

Waah! I've gotten almost 50 reviews in ffnet alone! -huggles you all- Hoi, I feel so loved... -hearts flying around- Thank you so much, and I'm so sorry it take me long time to update... again.

Ah, and there's someone else from Finland again -glomps **Little Myy**- I love finding other Finnish people inffnet or the lj comms!

Hm, anyway, I'm gonna already apologize for the GP angstiness in this chapter -pout- It's all Fuji's fault! He keeps stealing my fluffy plot bunnies! Also sorry about the jumping from one personto another at the end part of the chapter.Anything else I need to say here... ah, the girls mentioned in this chapter really are Fuji and Eiji's classmates (just check the manga for yourselves) but I **did **choose Yoshiko on purpose -huggles **yoshikochan**-

Disclaimers: Yup, we all know already...

o o o o o o o o o o

Chapter 3: Notebooks and revelations

"Not so fast, Eiji", Fuji said with a smile as he stopped the redhead from dashing out of the room after the class ended. "I think we should talk."

Shimatta, he hadn't been fast enough! No, he **didn't** want to be interrogated by Fuji, especially not of this matter. Nya, what had he done to deserve this? Okay, so maybe he had deserved it but it still wasn't fair. Mou, if he just had kept his mouth shut about Fuji and Tezuka he wouldn't be in this mess right now.

"Let's go on the roof", Fuji suggested, leading the horrified looking redhead out of their class room before the Fuji fans, released from their classes, would come to look for the tensai. Again. "We have more privacy there."

Luckily the roof was empty when they got there. "Sit", Fuji said with a gentle voice but Eiji obeyed faster than he would have if it had been a strickt command from buchou or Ryuzaki sensei. He crossed his legs and concentrated his his gaze into a blue-winged butterfly flapping its wings lazily on the edge of the roof.

"So Eiji", Fuji asked, sitting down on his knees less than two feet away from Kikumaru. "Since when?"

"Since when what?" Eiji asked, knowing already that Fuji was never fooled by his dummy act. Though childish at times, Kikumaru was much smarter than most people gave him credit for.

Fuji's smile didn't change one bit. "Saa, maybe I should ask Oishi if..."

"Two weeks!" Eiji quickly cut the tensai's words. No, Fuji wouldn't say anything about this to Oishi!

So he had been right about one thing a least, the brunet mused by himself – it had been very recent. Also, it was obvious that Eiji hadn't told – or wasn't going to tell – Oishi about whatever his feelings towards the other boy were.

"How did it happen then?" Eiji heard the second question and winced as if in pain. He didn't want to talk about that. He didn't even want to think about it – that way he could always pretend he wasn't feeling anything different from before and could continue acting normally around Oishi.

It was all Yoshiko-chan and Mari-chan's fault! Couple weeks ago he had been talking with the girls before class and being Oishi fans, they had of course asked many questions about him. After countless of questions – that Eiji found being just one silly guestion after another – she had asked them what they liked about Oishi so much.

Both the girls had squeeled delighted at the guestion and Yoshiko had started explaining how she thought Oishi's smile was absolutely the best part about him and that when he smiled at you, you'd always blush. Eiji couldn't quite understand why it would make anyone blush. He always thought that Oishi had this warm, gentle smile that was always so genuine it made you smile too. Then the other girl told how she loved Oishi's 'dreamy eyes'. Eiji found it pretty hard not to laugh because of the goofy expression the girl had on her face when she said that but kept his face straigh anyway – it wouldn't have been nice to laugh at her and she pbobably would have gotten angry at him. Whatever there was "dreamy" in Oishi's eyes Eiji had no clue. Eiji did like Oishi's eyes though – they never lied. Oishi would never be untruthfull to anyone because he was honest to a fault. The rare times he said something that wasn't fully true was only because he didn't want to hurt anyone when the truth wasn't nice. When that happened, Eiji could still tell the truth by looking at Oishi's eyes because they never lied.

Both the girls went on and on how Oishi was so wonderfull when he always looked after everyone, was genuinely concerned if everyone was okay and would always be there to help anyone that needed help. Eiji felt a smile tugging his lips. Yas, Oishi was always there to take care others. He was like a mother hen... a true mother of Seigaku. And he cared for everyone exactly the same, not favoring... Or now that Eiji thought about it, wasn't it him that Oishi looked after the most? Eiji was the one that always got into trouble and Oishi was there to help him out of it. But Oishi never got angry with him (or not as angry as most other people **would** have anyways...) He'd just scold him and then smile that gentle smile of his... Did it suddenly get kinda warm in here?

The girls continued going on and on about how lucky Eiji was because he was the Golden Pair with Oishi. They always got to spend so much time together, Oishi always smiled the most when with Eiji (though everybody always smiled when with Eiji), Oishi always looked most at Eiji with his 'dreamy eyes' and Oishi always watched out for Eiji more than everybody else. For some reason Eiji felt his heartbeat quickening at this...

"Eiji-kun, are you okay? You seem like you might be running fever", Yoshiko said and put his hand on the boy's forehead.

"Nya?" Eiji blinked confused.

"Your face is all red", Mari explained. "Are you feeling alright? Maybe you should go see the school nurse."

o o o o o

"Eiji", Fuji said. "You're spacing off. I asked you a guestion."

Kikumaru woke up from his thoughts and mumbled something about two girls from their class and then about something else that had to do with smiled and 'dreamy eyes'. It didn't really make much sense but Fuji wasn't a tensai for nothing so it wasn't too complicated for him to put the pieces together.

"Have you said anything to Oishi yet?" Fuji then asked but wondered whether or not Eiji himself understood what it was that he was feeling for his doubles partner.

Kikumaru's eyes opened in horror. "Nya! Never, I don't want Oishi to hate me..."

Fuji raised one eyebrow, opening his eyes confused. Now this wasn't going too well, he mused as Kikumaru looked like he was gonna cry. "Why on earth would you think he'd hate you?"

"Nya, not really hate..." Eiji spoke behind his knees that he had pulled in front of his face. "...but he'll probably get upset."

"How so? What if he likes you too?"

"I know he **likes** me, like friends do but... But he's straight so what's the point even thinking about that..."

"Straight?" Now Fuji really looked puzzled. "Where did you get that idea? Or better yet, what does that even have to do with anything?"

"It has everything to do with it of course!" Eiji said. Didn't Fuji even get what he was saying? Mou, he had just found out he was gay and better yet, had a crush on his doubles partner and this is how his best friend acted? Was he even taking it seriously?

"Saa, but Eiji, I do think that it's irrelevant", Fuji said with a genuine smile on his lips. "So tell me... do you feel attracted to any other guys besides Oishi?"

Eiji looked like he wasn't really sure how he was suppposed to react to a guestion like that. "No... I don't think so."

"How about girls?"

"Dunno... I know these couple girls I like being with but... I don't think I like them in **that** way."

"So basically the only person you're having feelings for is Oishi. Ne, Eiji, I really don't think that qualifies as gay." Eiji was looking at Fuji with a look that seemed to be guestioning Fuji's mental stability. "Really, Eiji. There aren't people who are gay or straight. Those are just words made to describe something totally meaningless. The only thing that matters is who you fell in love with. Or even who you care for more than just a friend", Fuji added, figuring that love was most likely much too strong a word to use in this case.

Eiji stared Fuji a while longer. "Whatever", he shrugged." Still not gonna say anything to him."

"But what if he likes you too?" Fuji tried again. "Wouldn't you want to know if he did?"

"Well I don't know and I'm not gonna say anything", Eiji mumbled, annoyed. Fuji sighed – Eiji was gonna start one of his childish tantrums. There was very little you could do when he did that so...

It looked like Fuji would have to do some snooping around.

o o o o o o o o o o

Inui never let anyone see his prestigious notebooks, this Fuji knew by experience. For that reason, Fuji had come up with another way to get the information he wanted. Inui alway kept one notebook with him all the time but what most people didn't know was that he had more than just one notebook. And those other notebooks he kept safe from curious eyes in his locker in the club room. The lockers were, of course, locked, but for Fuji that was no problem. Neither was the fact that Inui kept changing the lock for his own locker every week.

If Inui really didn't know that Fuji regularly broke into his locker to take a look at the data player's notes, he was acting paranoid. And if he did know, then he was being rather naive, actually thinking that simply by changing the lock every once in a while he could keep the tensai away.

And why exactly did Fuji want to see the notebooks right now? As fun distraction as Tezuka was, he was still a distraction. It was all still new to Fuji too so he'd have to learn how to handle it but for the time being he needed to fill in the blanks in his observarion. Inui wasn't as skilled in noticing these kind of signs as Fuji was but the tensai was sure the data player wouldn't dissappoint him.

Sure enough, Fuji found what he was looking for under the title 'Golden Pair – Friends or more?' Fuji's smile widened more as he read through the notes. There weren't too many hints to point that Eiji was interested in anything more than just friends relationship but with Oishi there were actually several pages – gestures that individually could be interpret as motherly care but when placed into right context... Fuji was glad – at least Eiji didn't have to worry if Oishi liked him back or not – but at the same time he was mentally kicking himself. Oishi had obviously cared for Eiji longer than just few weeks. Had Fuji directed more attention to the vice-captain's behavious he would have noticed it by himself – and much earlier. Oishi was always looking after everyone so Fuji hadn't spent much special attention to how Oishi looked after Eiji more than the rest of them. After all Eiji was a master at getting himself into all kinds of trouble. But now that he read it from the notebook it just seemed so obvious!

Fuji put the notebook back into the locker and glanced at his watch. He had still about five minutes before the other tennis club members would start pouring in so he decided to take a look what else Inui had in his notebooks.

It didn't take long to find something about him and Tezuka – apparently Inui really had been clueless about the two of them which made Fuji kinda proud of how well they had been able to keep that from others. There were **some** interesting notes but apparently Inui had just counted them among Fuji's other sadistic acts.

And this seemed interesting... Fuji thought flipping through another notebook. All of the data was about Kaidoh and not so much of it was tennis related... Sure, Fuji had been aware that Inui was interested in Kaidoh and not just about his tennis but still... This could be actually called stalking and even that would be a huge understatement, Fuji thought amused.

Wonder if there's something interesting about the future pillar of Seigaku... Fuji flipped trough another notebook – one that was not just about Kaidoh and the exact measurements of his underwear – and wasn't really that surprised to find a page about the kid and Momoshiro. After all, those two spent much time together. The notes didn't really hint to anything romantic but Fuji could feel the medler's insticts kicking in action.

Fuji thought about looking if there were any notes on who Taka-san might have feelings for but quickly put the notebooks back to the locker and locked it as he heard voices coming closer to the locker room. Well, he had found what he was looking for...

o o o o o o o o o o

"Hey Eiji", Fuji said to get his friend's attention. The redhead hadn't acted like his usual hyper self after he had told Fuji... or rather after Fuji had made him to tell about how he felt about Oishi. He was angry. Well, angry and embarrassed. Maybe little scared too – scared that Fuji would tell Oishi about it. Fuji was his very best friend in the world but after all, it was because of him that the whole school knew about him and Tezuka. He didn't really have the right to ask Fuji **not** to tell Oishi but... Nya! This wasn't funny anymore.

"Eiji, I won't tell him. But you know..." Fuji whispered, leaning closer to his friend. "...I think it would be fair to tell him. After all, he's liked you as more than just a friend much longer than you have."

At that comment, Eiji somehow managed to tangle his limbs to his regulars pants that he was currently pulling on. He tripped and fell on te floor with a loud 'thump'.

"Eiji, are you okay?" Oishi was quickly on his partner's side.

Eiji shook his head to get rid off the stars and floating pink kitty heads flying around his head and tried to focus his eyes to the shape in front of him – one that he currently saw in three. He gave a surprised yelp seeing Oishi's face mere inches away from his and jumped up from the floor. However, with his balance still being kinda off he wasn't able to control his body movements too well and ended up bumping heads with Oishi.

"Are you okay?" they both asked the same time. They blinked a couple times and blushed.

For the love of God... This was way too embarrassing to even watch. Fuji felt like rolling his eyes. There **had** to be something illegal with two people being **that** dense. On the other hand who was he to talk – he just hoped the signs he had missed earlier hadn't been **this** obvious. That would be truly embarrassing.

o o o o o o o o o o

Fuji had definitely done something. This was the conclusion which Tezuka had reached after the practise games had been going on less than five minutes. Of the few people that had played normally during the morning practice, Fuji was now the only one. Kikumaru's consentration seemed to be way off and he was making several mistakes in his game. Tezuka wasn't sure if it was because of this or for some other reason that Oishi wasn't playing quite like his usual self either. And then there was Echizen but Tezuka already knew why Momoshiro – who wasn't playing as well as usual either – managed to score some easy points from the freshman. Of course, that locker room incident had been all Fuji's fault too...

o o o o o o o o o o

Nya, Fuji was so mean! Why did he keep staring all the time? It made Eiji feel nervous – Fuji was up to something nya good! Eiji couldn't possibly concentrate under the intence stare from the tensai and that caused him to make many mistakes with his acrobatics and he ended up crashing down in more or less painfull looking – and feeling – ways several times. Oishi would then always come to see if he was alright and that only served to make it even harder for him to concentrate! And Oishi would look after him concerned almost all the time and that look made Eiji's insides turn into jelly. Just add Tezuka's not pleased look to that and Eiji was about ready to run home crying. Nya, it had to be a nightmare!

o o o o o o o o o o

"I have to go! See ya tomorrow", Eiji said quickly after the practice ended. He dashed into the locker room to get his things without bothering to change his clothes and was gone. He either didn't hear or pretended not to have heard Oishi calling after him.

"Wonder what's up with Eiji-senpai?" Momoshiro wondered. "To leave in such a hurry..."

"Hn... We were supposed to go for some ice cream after practice..." Oishi said in a dissappointed voice.

"Maybe he forgot", Kawamura suggested.

"Well it's not like Eiji-senpai to forget anything food-related, especially if it's ice cream", Momoshiro mused. "Oi, Echizen. You have plans for the rest of the day?"

"Not really", the freshman answered walking towards the club room. "Why?"

"Wanna go grab some hamburgers with me? And we could go play on the street courts afterwards."

"Senpai's treat?" Ryoma smirked and Momoshiro's face dropped.

"Whaat? But I paid yesterday. Don't be unreasonable."

Oishi wasn't really paying attention to whatever it was his teammates were talking about.He had thought for the last week or so that Eiji had not been acting like usual. Someone who didn't know the redhead as well as he did probably would have missed it but Eiji had been... quieter than usual. That's why Oishi – even though he didn't aprove Eiji telling everyone about Tezuka and Fuji – had been happy that his partner had acted like his normal, hyper self again. But now... it seemed to be even worse.

o o o o o o o o o o

"Ne, Oishi... You okay?" Fuji asked the vice-captain. Only few of the regular players were left in the locker room.

"Uh, I'm fine", Oishi answered with a weak smile. "I was just wondering why Eiji was acting so strangely this afternoon. Do you have any idea?"

"Saa... Maybe he has a problem", the tensai suggested.

"Problem? What kind of problem?"

"Who knows? Maybe some kind of romantic problem. He might be in love." Fuji instantly felt guilty saying that when he saw the hurt look in Oishi's eyes. There was no way the boy could've known Fuji meant him. "Or maybe he's just not feeling well..."

"You think Eiji might be sick?" Oishi asked, hurt replaced with worry.

"He could be running down a fever or something... You saw how his face looked so red during the practice. Hm, maybe you should see if he's alright?"

"Ah, yes. I'll do that." Oishi grabbed his bag and headed to the door. "See you tomorrow then."

"Bye, Oishi", Fuji waved smiling to the boy. When Oishi had gone he turned to Inui. "Thank you for borrowing your notes."

Inui adjusted his glasses."I figured you would do that... So the new lock didn't work either?"

"Well it did take me fifteen seconds longer to open than the one you had last week."

"Interesting..." Inui mumbled, apparently taking mental notes about this.

"I don't see why you bother though. It don't really see much difference in what kind of lock you choose since the result will be the same anyway. Why not make it easier for both of us?"

"Maybe I have collected some data I prefer not to show to you."

"Ah..." Fuji nodded smiling and gave a meaningfull look to the direction where Kaidoh was packing his things. "Want some help?"

"Not to show any disrespect towards your matchmaking skills Fuji, but I'd rather you'd leave this one to me. You might scare him away. Besided, aren't your hands full with the Golden Pair?"

"So you noticed?" Fuji said, no amazement present in his voice. He played with the cellphone in his hands and was doing a quick count in his mind how long it would take from Oishi to get at Eiji's. "I'm pretty much done with this one... Oh, and by the way, Tezuka said you might have something to talk with me about."

o o o o o o o o o o

TBC...

o o o o o o o o o o

Hmm, what could Fuji be planning now? -lol- I've written the next chapter already and hopefully I have the time to type it soon! What's gonna happen to the Golden Pair? And it seems someone (-cough- Momo -cough-) leeks out the rumor about Tezuka and Fuji to other schools... -smirk-


	4. Together we dream the same dreams

Updated! -huggles everyone- Thank you all so much for the reviews and e-mails and stuff! Mn, this chappie is kinda short I guess... and there's more GP angst -pouts ang glares Fuji- It's all your fault! And I don't think people are liking the angsty too much, I got much less reviews this time.

_Fuji: -smiles-_

Stop that, it's annoying!

_Fuji: -smiles-_

... ... ... ...Whatever. Anyway, we'll get rid of most the angstiness after this chapter. The next one's gonna be pure crack but it might take some time for me to get that done coz my uni entrance exams are in a month and I really need to study for those -shudders- Well, enjoy!

And btw, the name of this chapter is from the Golden Pair's song from the 3rd musical. In English the ending goes something like "You and I are the Golden Pair. Together we dream the same dreams, and then open our eyes..." GP is B so /B canon!

Disclaimers: Blaa, blaa, blaa...

o o o o o o o o o o

Chapter 4: Together we dream the same dreams

"Go away sis", Eiji whined when he heard a knock from his door. He was lying on his bed, flat on his stomack, pressing a pillow against the back of his head. He was tired and confused and really didn't feel like talking right now.Hadn't he already told her he'd just go lay down for a while?

"Eiji?" The redhead almost fell down from his bed, surprised by Oishi's voice at the door.

"Oishi? What are you doing here?" Eiji asked, pulling himself into a sleeping position at the edge of the bed.

"I came to see if you're okay. May I come in?"

"If I'm okay?" Eiji asked after Oishi had sat down on the chair next to the small table. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, you acted kinda odd in the practice and then you left so quickly too... We were supposed to go for ice cream after school, remember?"

Eiji's eyes opened in horror. He hadn't rememberred that! How could he not have remembered? Nya, maybe he really was going out of his mind!

"Anyway", Oishi continued. So Eiji had forgotten it after all – maybe he really wasn't feeling well. "Fuji though you might be getting sick so he suggested that I'd come to check on you."

All Eiji's alarms went on as he heard Fuji's name mentioned. The tensai was surely up to something but at least it seemed like he hadn't told Oishi yet... "Nya, I'm fine. Why would you think I was sick?"

"Well, your face was pretty flushed during the preactice so Fuji thought that maybe you have fever."

Eiji imagined how stupid he must have looked, playing poorly, face all red, and laughed at the thought. "Nya, I'm not sick. That wasn't it..."

"You sure?" Oishi asked. He came to sit next to Eiji and the bed and put his hand on Eiji's forehead just to make it sure. "Then what is it?"

Eiji was pretty damn sure his face was starting to turn red again. He opened his mouth but it soon snapped back shut again. He had no idea what he could possibly say. Oishi was about to continue but then his phone rang. Eiji sighed – saved by the bell.

...Or maybe not.

"Fuji?" Eiji's eyes shot to stare a hole in the cell phone in Oishi's hand. "Yes, Eiji is here with me... Why? Oh, you needed to tell something?"

"Nya, Fuji!" Eiji shouted and snatched the phone from Oishi, making them both lose their balance in the process. "You promised you wouldn't tell! You promised you wouldn't!"

"Ah, it's you Eiji", Fuji's voice was just like always, not the slightest affected by Eiji's sudden outburst. "Good, I actually need to say something to you first. You see, Oishi's got a crush on you. Or actually it's more than just that because..."

Oishi's loud "what?" cut off the rest of Fuji's speak and he snatched the phone back from the puzzled looking redhead. "Why did you say that? How did you know?" Oishi demanded an answer from the tensai.

"How did you kno..." Eiji blinked couple times, digesting what Oishi had just said. Not "where did you get that crazy idea?" or "what are you talking about? ...but "how did you know?" Then... it was true? Eiji's wide eyes moved to stare into Oishi's equally wide ones. Though his eyes were wide of horror because of what he just had said in front of Eiji.

"I'm now speaking to Oishi, right?" Fuji's voice came from the phone again. Without waiting a confirmation he continued. "Gomen, I had to do that because Eiji wouldn't believe it otherwise. But since it wouldn't be fair, I can now tell you that Eiji feels the same for you. So now you both know. Try to figure it out together ne? Bye." -click-

Both Eiji and Oishi stared at the phone in disbelieve for a looong while. Then their eyes met at the same time. Blinking couple times, they both blushed and jumped quickly up after noticing their current position. (When Eiji had lunged at the phone and knocked them both down he had fallen on top of Oishi into a very compromising position.)

There was another long, silent moment which, surprisingly, Oishi was the one to break. "Is it true... Eiji?" he asked carefully.

Eiji cound't think of anything to say so he just shut his eyes tightly and nodded – he waited Oishi to say something but heard nothing. When the silence just stretched Eiji opened one eye and peeked at Oishi's direction.

Oishi was smiling.

Eiji turned his face away. Every time Oishi smiled it made him smile too and Eiji kinda felt he should be angry right now. Angry at Fuji for telling Oishi and angry at Oishi for not telling Eiji.

"Eiji, why didn't you say anything before?"

"Nya, didn't know..." Eiji shifted his eyes accusingly towards Oishi. "You didn't tell."

Oishi moved to sit closer to Eiji. "Yeah, I know... and I'm sorry about that but I didn't know how you'd react. I didn't want you to freak out on me and never play doubles with me again... to never be my friend again. And don't say you wouldn't have freaked because you would have. I mean, if some other guy just confesses his love to you out of the blue it..."

"Nya, it's okay... it's okay coz it's Oishi..." Eiji said quietly and and felt his cheeks heating up alarmingly, even more so when he felt Oishi to take his hand into his own. Still, even embarrassed, Eiji felt himself smile a bit.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Oishi asked him.

"...Maybe... you... Would you kiss me?"

That one made Oishi blush too. He had actually meant what they would do about **this** now but... Well, it did answer the guestion, kinda. "You sure?"

Eiji just nodded and still avoided Oishi's eyes.

"Okay but Eiji", he said smile in his voice, "you need to look at me first." Oishi put his hand under Eiji's shin and lifted his head a little. Then he himself leaned closer, slowly, until their lips were toutching.

For Eiji it felt... kinda strange. So okay, it was his first kiss so he didn't know what to expect. But when he opened his eyes – when he had closed them he had no idea – and saw Oishi kissing him, he relaxed and leaned into the kiss more.

"Eiji! Mom asks if Oishi-kun will be staying for dinner!" came a voice and Eiji's sister opened the door. Eiji and Oishi had about a split second time to jump away from each other.

"Don't you know how to knock!" Eiji yelled her furious.

She didn't bother answering to that. "Oishi-kun, okaasan asks if you'd like to stay for dinner?"

Oishi glanced over at Eiji before answering. "If that is not too much trouble..."

"Hoi, he is!" Eiji said and pushed his sister out of the room. "And learn how to knock!"

Oishi felt his cheecks heat up a little at Eiji's sister's next words. "Well it's not like you have a girlfriend or anything in there so it's not like I'm interrupting something private..."

Eiji stuck his tongue – not caring that his sister could no longer see it since he had already shut the door. He eyed the door, thinking about something. "Nya, I need to get a lock on that", he said and put his chair there so that it was keeping the door closed. Oishi couldn't help but laugh.

Eiji grinned and jumped next to him on the bed. "Hoi! Where were we?"

He was definitely not feeling uncomfortable about it anymore.

o o o o o

"Game, set and match. Ibu Kamio pair wins 6-4", Ann announced after Kamio had scored the last point with his Sonic Bullet.

"Good job screwing up the game, Momo-senpai", Ryoma said annoyed. Not that his senpai probably even heard it – he was too concentrated into yelling at the redhaired rhythm freak.

"Hmm, Momoshiro's game wasn't like usual", Shinji started his mumbling. "He used more power than necessary so his shots weren't accurate. Why would he do that? Is he not taking a match against us seriously? Annoying... Why would he do that? You lost because he wasn't taking it seriously. That should teach him not to take it easy on us again. Why does..."

Kamio clapped his hand on Shinji's mouth as on a reflex to shut him up, without turning away from his argument with Momoshiro.

"But it's true, you know", Ann said to Ryoma who was sipping his Ponta, "Momoshiro-kun wasn't playing as well as he usually does."

"Well there will be a time in all of our life when we start to lose our touch..."Ryoma said, waving his hand dismissively.

"I haven't started to lose it!" Momoshiro protested, tugging Ryoma's cap lower, making the other boy almost spill his drink. "It's not my fault I can't get that image out of my head. I've been mentally damaged for life!" Momoshiro added dramatically in the end.

"What image?" Ann asked interested.

"Just something Echizen and I saw at the locker room this morning..." Momoshiro started telling, completely ignoring Ryoma's voiceless gestures to shut the hell up about the subject. "Tezuka buchou and Fuji-senpai kissing in the locker room..."

Kamio, who had been drinking from his water bottle at the moment almost choked to death. "Yourteam'scaptainandtensaiWHAT!"

"Yeah, well actually they were already way past kissing so if we had come in some five minutes later we..." Ryoma had jumped on Momoshiro's back and clapped both of his hands on Momoshiro's big mouth. "Do you have a death wish! The buchou is gonna have your head for that!"

"Echizen, let the man speak!" Everybody turned to the direction of the voice. Out off the bushes stepped furious looking Mizuki and after him Yuuta, who looked like someone had just hit him to head with a sledge hammer. "What is this nonsense about my destined rival Fuji-kun and that captain having sex in your tennis club's locker room?"

Ryoma was about to correct that those two **didn't** have sex in the locker room and even if they did it wasn't any of their business but Momoshiro's big mouth was again faster than his.

"It's not nonsense", the second year regular said. "We saw it ourselves! And Eiji-senpai and Oishi-senpai saw Fuji-senpai at buchou's house – naked!

Kamio was about to choke again.

Ryoma poked Momoshiro painfully between his ribs, making the older boy wince. "Just remember, when the buchou hears about this, I had nothing to do with it. That way yours is the only dead body that will be found dumped at the river later this week."

"Ah, c'mon Echizen. It's not like he's gonna punish us for doing something like that."

"...Momo-senpai, this is Tezuka buchou we're talking about."

"... ... ...Oh shit!"

o o o o o

TBC...

o o o o o

That's it cor this chapter! Next time... Chapter 5: French Kissing. I'm gonna have so much fun with that one -lol-

And I have one question for you readers... How much do you like/despise the idea of fujicest? Let's have a vote! No worries, I'm still gonna keep it as TezuFuji but I just want your opinion as how far should I go with Yuuta's behaviour when he confronts his aniki -getting all kinds of ideas- That's gonna happen in chapter 6 so you have time to vote until I post chapter 5. After that I'm gonna start writing chapter 6 so I'm not gonna change anything at that point -smile-

Ja ne!


End file.
